Caroline, Richard And The Painting
by wliu81
Summary: A painting, Richard’s letter and Caroline’s answering machine message, not to mention Caroline bonding with Richard’s son, Stefano brings the pair closer together and alas, they stay together for good and forever!


** CAROLINE, RICHARD AND THE PAINTING **

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**Rating: T **

**Drama, General **

**Series 4 add on **

**Chapters: 4 **

**Word count: 3, 373 **

**_Summary:_ A painting, Richard's letter and Caroline's answering machine message, not to mention Caroline bonding with Richard's son, Stefano brings the pair closer together and alas, they stay together for good and forever! **

**_Additional Author's Notes:_ Yet this is another of my end of series finale write-ups. This fan fic was originally supposed to be not related to the show, but having watched that final episode, which was very sad, I felt like I wanted to come up with another conclusion to the show. This is slightly revised from the original fan fic with the same title itself and is therefore a season 4 add- on. Takes place 3 months after the supposed wedding of Caroline and Randy, of which for the sake of this story, and in this instance DID NOT go ahead in the end  
**

**Chapter 1: **

**(Scene: Caroline's apartment) **

**Caroline: So Richard, what are your plans for tonight? **

**Richard: Nothing much. Probably paint. In fact, last Tuesday, I got a call from a client who I am going to meet today and she is paying me $300 bucks just for painting her **

**Caroline: What are you going to with Stefano? **

**Richard: Well, hopefully, he'll be asleep in his crib **

**Caroline: What, Stefano has his own crib already? **

**Richard: Yep, he sure has **

**Caroline: Wow! Have gotten more practical or something? **

**Richard: If you put it that way, yes. Caroline, about what had happened between us **

**Caroline: Richard, I'd rather we not go there **

**Richard: But Caroline, I have never stopped loving you, and since you're not married to Randy, I thought that maybe, that with you and me, along with **

**Stefano we still have a future together **

**Caroline: Look, I've been down that road before so many times, and you've hurt me a lot along the way…. **

**Richard: Yes, of course I did, I'm so sorry, but cannot we just mend this and move on? **

**Caroline: Richard, I_ have_ moved on. I am happy and settled, even though I didn't get married and right now, I can do without a man in my life. I don't need a man to make me happy **

**Richard: Well, that is now, but in a few years time, I know that you won't be saying the same thing **

**Caroline: (changes the subject) Ahem. Didn't you say you were just leaving? **

**Richard: Um, yes of course. I was about to do that. So what are your plans for tonight if you don't mind me asking? **

**Caroline: I and Annie are actually going to hang out together. It's gonna be a girl's night in? **

**Richard: But the last I heard, Annie and Del were getting it together. Though what on earth Del sees in her, is still weird. And that she was always yakking away saying how we were**** incompatible together, when really opposites do attract and… (Realizes what he is saying) … you know what? I better go now before it gets too dark **

**Caroline: Okay. I hope the painting goes well. See you tomorrow **

**Richard: Yeah. See you tomorrow Caroline. Let's go kiddo (closes the door behind him as he leaves Caroline's apartment. ****As he waits for the elevator, Annie turns up) **

**Annie: Hi Richie! **

**Richard: Hi Annie! Goodbye Annie! **

**Annie: Ahem, excuse me! Don't you think I deserve a little more than that, prince of darkness? **

**Richard: Annie, as much as I wish to unleash one of my insults on you, I need to go home **

**Annie: What, at this time of day? Where are you heading off to? One of those Star Trek conventions? **

**Richard: Cut it out Annie, and act like an adult for once! **

**Annie: Richard, you thought I would forget **

**Richard: Forget about what? **

**Annie: (unfolds a piece of paper) '**_'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with …(Richard angrily snatches the piece of paper from her grasp) _

**Richard: (sounding agitated) Okay, Annie! You've really pissed me off this time round!! Out with it! **

**Annie: I want you to 'fess up to Caroline about that love letter that wrote to her and to tell her the truth, as I'm fed up of you trying to conceal your feelings for her. Although, I have to say (mutters under her breath) I persuaded Caroline to get it together with Randy. Okay, Del needs me right now, see ya! **

**Richard: What did you just say?! **

**Annie: I said I have to meet Del (is about to leave when Richard grabs hold of her arm) **

**Richard: No, right before that. Come on, spit it out Spadaro. Then again, don't spit, or indeed swallow- but rather talk. I want answers- and I want answers now!! **

**Annie: Alright. Alright Richie. You've won. I admit that I was the one that wanted Caroline and Randy to get together. There I said it **

**Richard: But why? Why is it of any of your business to interfere and meddle in our personal lives? Couldn't you have been more mature about this, for once in your life and accept that Caroline and I were and are meant for each other? **

**Annie: As far as it goes, I was worried about Caroline's welfare- and you have a nerve coming back and showing your face around here after the way you treated her. By the way, Richie, Caroline told me all about what had happened in the airport. How could you say to her that you didn't want anymore children with her? **

**Richard: Because I was scared stiff and worried that I wouldn't handle the responsibilities in being a father. I never told her I didn't want her children, I didn't intentionally go out there to hurt her feelings **

**Annie: But according to Caroline that was what you were trying to imply to her. Richard, if you told Caroline the truth about the letter and everything else, I'm sure she will understand. But you pal, you need to get your act together and sort this mess out. As for the Randy thing, I'm sorry for butting in and getting him involved and getting between the both of you. But I was really looking out for my best friend's interests, and if I didn't feel that you were the right man for her, then maybe I would insist that I only cared about myself and not Caroline's. Yet deep down, I realize how much you love Caroline and how much Caroline still loves you. And so, are you going to tell her about that letter, or am I going to do it for you? **

**Richard: Let me deal with that. I know I messed things up with Caroline, but I have never given up on her. I still know I have a chance with her. I'm glad she didn't marry Randy; otherwise, I would've felt that my whole life had shattered around me. Now I have this one chance, I cannot screw things up with Caroline, anymore. I have to go back to my old apartment; my client has been waiting for ages **

**Annie: Richard, I just wanted to say I didn't mean to make things difficult between Caroline and yourself. I hope it works out for the two of you **

**Richard: Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. And oh, congrats on you and Del. I didn't realize that you two would be an item **

**Annie: Yeah, well things happen out of the blue. I hope this isn't a one- off and I want to take things to the next level, I'll see you tomorrow then tight ass! **

**Richard: Yeah, same here slutto! **

**Chapter 2: **

**(He eventually arrives at his apartment and finds a woman standing wearing a robe and looking annoyed) **

**Woman: Where on earth were you?! **

**Richard: Look, I'm sorry for the inconveniences that took place and for being late. I got held up in traffic. I think we should get started on this painting **

**Woman: I don't think so! **

**Richard: What do you mean? **

**Woman: No! As in I waited for hours standing in this freezing cold room, with no electricity and wearing this robe **

**Richard: You know that there is a baseball bat in the tub. I forgot to mention you're supposed to use it to strike that heater over there (points to it) **

**Woman: Now that you mentioned it, I was thinking of using that bat for another purpose! I'm leaving! **

**Richard: What do you mean you're leaving? What about my money you promised to pay me? **

**Woman: You're not getting any of it. Goodbye! **

**Richard: Hey, you just cannot walk out and leave- I need to do this painting! **

**Woman: Tough! Find someone else! (shuts the door) **

**Richard: (turns to Stefano) Women eh? There is an old saying: 'You cannot live with them, and you cannot live without them!' (sighs as he thinks about Caroline) **

**Chapter 3: **

**(Caroline is still at home, sitting on the couch, with Annie finding something to eat in the kitchen) **

**Annie: So care, have you seen Richie lately? **

**Caroline: Well, he was here for a brief while, but he went home **

**Annie: And so, have you and Richard reconciled and put all your differences aside? **

**Caroline: friends-wise, I like him as a friend but as I've told Richard, I've moved on. I have no interest in Richard. I have absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever **

**Annie: And I for one am supposed to believe that? Caroline, I know you and frankly, you still love Richard I know you still do **

**Caroline: But he told me he didn't want any more children **

**Annie: And yet you said nothing to persuade him to change his mind, did you? You could've challenged him but instead of making him realize, you did nothing. Both of you literately split up and you left him in the airport **

**Caroline: What was I supposed to do then? When he said that words, did you really think I was going to be happy and me and Richard would move on a pretend that it never happened? **

**Annie: Of course not- but Care think about it. Consider the type of person Richard is, he was probably shocked when he discovered he was the father of Julia's child. Even though we all know what a bitch she is and was. And he hadn't a clue how he would cope with fatherhood. Can you blame him for feeling that way? You cannot. Nothing prepared him for what was going to eventually happen. But now, we both know that he's doing a hell of a job in raising that baby by himself. Okay, he is a pain in the ass, but you fell in love with him because you were the only one who could understand him better than anyone else. You are the only person out of all of us who can get through his****sarcastic, moody depressive self and unravel his soft, sensitive underbelly hidden beneath all that crap. You and Richard have been through a lot together- but I know that you know Richard better than me, Del and Charlie have ever done. Even if he did arrive in your life, after Charlie, Del and me, wouldn't you say that Richard has had more of an impact on your life- social and personal and the way you look at things than the rest of us? **

**Caroline: Weren't you the one who tried to fix me up with Randy? **

**Annie: Fine! What I did was wrong. There I said it- I admit I was a screw up and I am not proud of what I did- and I am not proud of what he did either. But Caroline, I want you realize that Richard still cares about you and he for one would love it even more if you had to listen to what he has to say. He'll come round I'm sure of this. Go and tell him how you really feel **

**Caroline: Annie, are you really sure about this? **

**Annie: YES!! Now tell him, otherwise, you will live to regret it for the rest of your life. Go, go right now! **

**Caroline: Okay, I'll go! Wish me luck! **

**Chapter 4: **

**(Richard is still in his apartment, this time he is in the bathroom, whilst Stefano is busy playing with his toys, he then hears a knock on his door) **

**Richard: Stupid kids. Where are their parents, eh? Look, hear, if I hear one more… (opens the door) (softly) Caroline? **

**Caroline: Hi, sorry to bother you Richard; I wanted to have a word with you but from what I am seeing. you are busy **

**Richard: Caroline, I don't want you to go. Besides, I have something to say to you as well. Come in please. Do make yourself at home **

**Caroline: Thank you Richard (enters) Hi Stefano! It's me Caroline, don't you remember? **

**Richard: Oh he sure remembers what you look like. Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable, would you like some wine? **

**Caroline: Yes please. (Richard pours the wine in two glasses) So what happened to your model? **

**(the pair sit on the bed) **

**Richard: Let's just say she had a major attitude problem and left. You know I was looking forward to painting this still life. But it looks like it's not gonna happen (takes a swig of wine) **

**Caroline: Oh okay. That's a real shame. But Richard, I wouldn't mind posing naked for your painting **

**Richard: (chokes on his drink) You what?! I'm sorry could you repeat that for me?! **

**Caroline: I said I am willing to pose for you **

**Richard: You are? I mean you will? **

**Caroline: Yes- unless you think it's not a good idea **

**Richard: No, thanks for covering on such short notice. You don't know how grateful I am to you for doing this. Caroline, so are you sure you want to do this? **

**Caroline: Absolutely (strips off). So where do you want to me to sit, lie down? **

**Richard: (looks stunned) Whatever makes you comfortable. Oh boy! So let us get to it, oh I mean the painting! Darn! **

**(A few hours later…) **

**Richard: Caroline, I've finished. You can come and take a look for yourself **

**Caroline: (covers herself up and puts her glasses on) Wow! This is quite impressive! Richard, you truly are a real talent. I love the different shades of red you used for the hair. Now that's what I call creative **

**Richard: So, you like it? **

**Caroline: Like it? I love it **

**Richard: (gazes at her) (softly) You do? **

**Caroline: Richard, I just don't know what else to say, other than thank you **

**Richard: No need to say thank you Caroline. But I want to say thanks for dropping by. Besides, was there something you wanted to tell me? **

**Caroline: Oh yes. That, well…who's going to start first? **

**Richard: I don't know **

**Caroline: Actually, I should. Richard, I want to say sorry for the way I behaved today towards you. It's just that its been while since I've been with Randy and I was about to marry that guy, and before that I was with you, and the last thing I expected was of you to still have these feelings for me **

**Richard: But Caroline, I have always loved you. My feelings for you have never gone away. Our parting in the airport hurt me a lot, but I also realized that it hurt you too because I said such a terrible thing **

**Caroline: I know, but it seems that the problem with our relationship lies with the fact that every time that I sense that things are moving forward for the better and that we are making progress, there was always something that got in the way of that happening **

**Richard: I realize that. I have never made things or your life easy for you on numerous occasions but hear me out- I am willing to change for the better, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you, but I cannot do this on my own. I know we have our differences but we've always managed to come through, right? I cannot do this on my own. I cannot raise Stefano by myself, I mean I love it now, but my life is incomplete without you. I need you in my life, especially at this moment in time **

**Caroline: But what about Julia? Where does she feature in all this? **

**Richard: Julia didn't want anything to do with Stefano and in her being his mother. She didn't want to face up to her responsibilities as a parent and so in the end, she decided to give me full custody of him **

**Caroline: I just don't understand. Why, after giving birth to Stefano, did she decide that she didn't want anything to do with him? **

**Richard: I was asking myself exactly that same question. But you and I figured out that she was a heartless and horrible woman. She doesn't love him as much as you and I do **

**Caroline: So Richard, where does this leave us? **

**Richard: Caroline, I love Stefano, I love being a father. It has brought me happiness that I first thought would never happen. But it did. I was wondering whether you'd give me one last chance. I am begging you **

**Caroline: I don't know **

**Richard: Okay, hear me out, I have something that I want to read out to you: '**_'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. _

_Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no' _

**Caroline: Richard, may I ask you a question? **

**Richard: Sure, go ahead **

**Caroline: How old was that letter? **

**Richard: 4 years, I wrote it 4 years ago just when you were about to marry Del. I just couldn't stand the sight of you marrying someone else. Be it Del or Randy. But me **

**Caroline: Why didn't you tell me this before? **

**Richard: Because I'd assumed from that moment on that you'd never feel the same way about me as I do about you. And so I gave up on you, but it was only because I'd believed that you gave up on me and that you would never have feelings for me **

**Caroline: Richard… **

**Richard: And so, about that message you left on my answering machine **

**Caroline: What about it? **

**Richard: Can you recall what you just said? **

**Caroline: Let me think… it was something that went on the lines of me and you being an 'us' and… **

**Richard: And what…? Caroline, what was it? **

**Caroline: Well, I thought at that time, that perhaps you and get together **

**Richard: Oh my God. So after all that time, you really had feelings for me? **

**Caroline: Yes. Yes I did **

**Richard: Do you still have feelings for me? Please say yes. I will do absolutely anything to back with you **

**Caroline: Yes, I still love you. I still want to have children. It has always been my dream to have children of my own, and I always wanted you to be the man who would be a father to our kids **

**Richard: Yes, yes of course. Caroline, I need your help to help me get through this **

**Caroline: I will help you, but will you change? If not, for yourself, but for me? **

**Richard: Yes I will change. Caroline I ask of you therefore, will you marry me? **

**Caroline: Yes I will **

**(the pair kiss) **

**Richard: What do you think of Stefano? I think he's one of the most amazing things that has happened to me **

**Caroline: (has a look of astonishment on her face) Richard, I cannot believe you just said that. You really mean it? **

**Richard: I Sure do. And you're one of the most amazing things that have ever happened in my life as well. You'll be great mom **

**Caroline: And you'll be an even great father. I'm so proud of you!  
**

**(They hug and spend the rest of the night together. A month later, Caroline and Richard tie the knot, Caroline and Richard's relatives were there in attendance, annie and del were bridesmaid and best man, Charlie and Reg were at the ceremony as well. and as caroline and Richard left the church in a limo with a 'married at last' plaque tied behind the car, the couple along with Stefano start a new life together and they all lived happily ever after) **

**THE END **


End file.
